mermaidmelodyfandomcom-20200222-history
Alala
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Profile |- |'Name:' Alala (あらら Arara) |- |'Age:' 12 |- |'Race:' Original Demon |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Physical Appearance |- |'Gender:' Female |- |'Height:' 162cm (5'4") |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Personal Information |- |'Profession:' Mikeru's Servant (Former) |- |'Hobby:' Doing Idol Work, Annoying Fuku, Dancing, Singing |- |'Favorite Color:' Light Green |- |'Image Song:' Star Mero Mero Heart, Oh Yeah! Alala |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Relationships |- |'Family:' The Great One/Mikeru (Creators) Lady Bat and Lanhua (Siblings) |- |'Best Friends:' Lady Bat and Lanhua |- |'Friends:' Lady Bat, Lanhua, Sheshe, Mimi, Fuku, Mikeru (former) |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:LightGreen; color:#ffffff;" | Production Information |- |'Voice Actress:' Kurata Masayo |- |'Position in the Series:' Villain |- |'First Appearance:' Love Intrusion (Episode 21 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) |- |'Last Appearance: '''To the Castle in the Sky... (Episode 37 Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure) |} ''"Today's my debut concert! I hope you'll enjoy it very much!" - ''Alala in Episode 21 (Pure). '''Alala' (あらら Arara) is the main antagonist in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Pure. She calls herself "the wings of dreams and decadence“. Mikeru's fairy like servant. She's quite peppy and upbeat most of the time. Personality Alala loves getting attention from everyone, and is infatuated by herself. She wants to be a teen idol, the reason why she practices daily, much to Lanhua's exasperation. She is very sweet but gets easily annoyed, believing she is much cuter than the mermaid princess, similar to the way Lanhua and Lady Bat think they are better and are capable of more than the mermaids are. She also has the power to set objects on fire, which is why Fuku doesn't make fun of her like he does to the Black Beauty Sisters and avoids getting her irritated. The Black Beauty sisters find her, Lanhua, and Lady Bat strange according to the way they act and what they say. Alala enjoys being the center of attention and getting what she wants. In the manga she addresses herself as 'The Wings of Dreams and Depravity'. Appearance Alala has short green hair and purple eyes. In her human form, her hair gets slightly darker, or if no change at all, and her eyes become brown. She carries a long yellow and pink baton with a round point and a star on it, which she sings into and motions with. In her normal form, she wears a strapless green dress with diagonal ends like sharp flower petals, white tights that come above her knees, and green shoes. Her wings are fairy-like. In her human form, she is seen in a fruit yellow dress similar to her regular form with a fruity hat and yellow bow (idol) and large star shaped earrings. In Episode 81 of Pure she wears a green hoodie with bird wings as sleeves and a bird's beak on the hood with eyes and feathers. She wears it with green shorts as her regular outfit. Alala looks like a fairy. She has wings and a green spiky strapless dress. Alala has two forms (Real Form and Human Disguise Form). In her Real Form she has green hair and pink eyes. In her Disguise Form her eyes are brown and green hair. Her appearance is somewhat similar to Tinkerbell. Gallery Alala's Gallery: Alala/Gallery Starheart2p001000120nk3zr.gif|Human Form alala.jpg|Alala eating a cracker arara12.jpg 3870767g.jpg Alala-mermaid-melody-20484620-480-360.jpg Alala-mermaid-melody-20484822-640-427.jpg mcs0ep.jpg Alala-mermaid-melody-20484080-480-360.jpg Mermaid Melody-Star Mero Mero Heart-Full Greek Version - YouTube - Google Chrome 13 5 2017 01 26 09 p.m..png Alala Smiling.png Yellow Dress Alala.jpg Mermaid Melody-Star Mero Mero Heart-Full Greek Version - YouTube - Google Chrome 9_5_2017 02_14_06 p.m..png|Alala Introducing Herself wall.png|Screw you Fuku ! Alala's last appearance.jpg|Alala's last day of her career Episode 78.png Episode 75.png Sheshe,Mimi,Lady Bat,Lanhua and Alala2.png Sheshe,Mimi,Lady Bat,Lanhua and Alala.png Powers Just like the Mermaid Princesses and the other Original Demons, Alala attacks using her songs. When she sings a song, it can send out fire or stars. Alala also has the ability to set fire. Alala states that she would become a Pichi Pichi Idol. Alala is one of Michel`s servants. She has two idol songs. They are: Oh Yeah! Arara: Alala sings this song in her Human Form, this song can make all males fall in love with her. It has no effect on any female. She uses this song on stage. Star Mero Mero Heart: She uses this song to attack the mermaids. When the Mermaids hear this song, they start feeling awful and are paralyzed just like the other songs sung by the antagonists.And it is shown in most episodes that whenever she sings this songs,green stars can shoot out of nowhere(Sometimes they can struck the mermaids,like what happened to Rina in pure episode 26) In the manga, she can make the Mermaids dream about everything she wants, including nightmares. Voice Actress Alala's voice actor is Masayo Kurata (倉田 雅世 Kurata Masayo), born May 21, 1969 is a Japanese voice actress from Yokkaichi, Mie. Some of her famous roles were Tomoe Kashiwaba from Rozen Maiden and Karinka from Steel Angel Kurumi. Trivia *She was born in Mikeru's lair. *In the Manga, she can make people have dreams about whatever she wants. *She is the youngest Original Demon, and the youngest among all of the Demons alongside Yuri. *Alala's name in English is translated means "Oh my!" *She is the first demon with two songs that are sung for different purposes. ("Oh Yeah!" is for seducing men,and "Star Mero Mero Heart"is for hurting mermaids). Surprisingly,even though Alala's first song "Star Mero Mero Heart" can be found in the DVDs,her second song "Oh Yeah!" cannot be found in the soundtrack or the DVDs. *In the Italian dub of Mermaid Melody,both of Alala's songs are replaced by the italian version of Yami No Baroque,called "La Nostra Forza" (Also because all the villain songs are not dubbed in the italian version,but new songs are created to replace them). *Also in the Italian dub,Alala sings her own version of "La Nostra Forza",unlike Italian Lady Bat and Lanhua, the dubbers would just use the Italian Sheshe and Mimi's recording instead of singing their own version of the song (Although during her version of the song,you can still hear Italian Sheshe singing the backup vocal in the background, even though she is not present). *Alala has a striking resemblance to the character Tinkerbell. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Winged Villains Category:Mikeru's Creations Category:Demons Category:Original Demons Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Season 2 Category:Water Demons Category:Manga Series Category:Manga Category:Galleries Category:Alala's Images